


He's A He

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: PJO/HOO Works [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Artemis and Poseidon Eventually Co-Parent, Asexuality, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Percy is Artemis' Adoptive Son, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: In a timeline where Percy is a transgender guy (Female to Male) and is found, and taken in, by the Hunters of Artemis.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Artemis & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Original Female Character(s), Zoe Nightshade & Percy Jackson, [Eventual]
Series: PJO/HOO Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**_He awoke in an unfamiliar scene. His body so weak, so tired. He could hear fuzzy voices speaking, yet he couldn’t understand what any of them were saying. He tried to open his eyes but hissed at the blinding light that surrounded the area._ **

**_“Are they a boy?” A voice that he finally registered. It was high-pitched and had a soothing tone to it. “I believe so, but he does look rather girl-ish” Another voice, this one sounding older and deeper, but still very girly._ **

**_“Either way, bring them back to camp” That’s all he heard before he passed out once again._ **

**_The next time he awoke, he laid in a tent. His chest wrapped tightly in a white cloth and his arm wrapped in a cast, supporting his broken bone._ **

**_“Be careful” Hands prevented him from moving, keeping him laying down. “Where am I?” He asked, coughing. “In the camp of the Hunters of Artemis” A teenage looking girl explained. She had long bleach blonde hair, stunning diamond blue eyes, and wore the traditional hunter’s outfit that all of Artemis’ hunters wore._ **

**_“My name is Julee, what’s yours?” Julee began undoing to the bandages, changing them out for clean ones. “Percy” He told her, which had her pause. “You’re a boy?” Julee asked, finishing up the rewrapping. “Yes?” He was unsure of why she was confused, that was until he remembered what he was born as._ **

**_“So, Percy, why are you so far out in the forest?” Julee asked._ **

**_“I was trying to get away from the things that got my, my mom” He sighed, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. “I’ll return in just a moment” Julee stated, getting up and leaving Percy alone in the tent._ **

**_He looked around the tent. It seemed to be a medical tent, having bags of medical items and bandages surrounded him on the floor._ **

**_A few moments passed before Julee returned with two more women. “Good evening, Percy” The youngest looking one of the three knelt next to him. “Good evening” Percy repeated, not completely sure what to say._ **

**_“My name is Artemis” She told him, “Of course you’ve met Julee and this is Zoe” she gestured to the third woman in the tent. “Percy, Percy Jackson” Percy sat up, with a grimace. “Percy Jackson” The youngest looking one, Artemis, muttered, looking to be pondering._ **

**_“Wait, you said your name is Artemis, are you Lady Artemis?” Percy asked, which Artemis nodded. “Zoe, Julee, can you give Percy and I some space to talk?” Artemis asked, though it was more like a command. “Yes, Milady” Zoe nodded, Julee following her out of the tent._ **

**_“Percy, you’re born a woman, yes?” Artemis questioned. “Yes. But I am not a girl” Percy explained to the Goddess. Artemis nodded, “Just wanted to be clear”._ **

**_Artemis stood, offering him a hand, and helping him to his feet. “Follow me” Artemis led him through the camp, he got many stares while they walked. They approached Julee, where she sat with another hunter. This other hunter had amber-brown skin, matching brown eyes, and curly bright blue hair._ **

**_“Zina, this is Percy, he’ll be staying with us until he can get him to camp” Artemis explained, shocking Percy, Julee, and Zina. “Yes, mam” Zina nodded, rising to her feet, offering Percy her hand. They shook hands before Zina return to her previous action, sharping her numerous amount of knives._ **

**_“Of course, if that’s alright with you” Artemis placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Yeah, that’s fine” Percy nodded, feeling exposed without his binder, but due to his injuries, he couldn’t wear it._ **

**_“Zina, where’s Zoe? I need to speak to her” Artemis turned to the hunter, who pointed off towards a fire, “Last I saw, she was over there” Zina explained._ **

**_Artemis nodded and walked over there, with Percy in tow._ **

**_Zoe sat with other hunters, but their conversation halted when Percy and Artemis approached them. “Percy, please stay here while Zoe and I have a talk” Artemis turned to him, gesturing to the log._ **

**_Percy sat while Zoe and Artemis walked off to talk privately together._ **

****

**_“Lady Artemis, what are you planning on doing with the boy?” Zoe asked once they were far enough away from the other hunters. “I know him” Artemis stated, “I had met his mother when he was just born”._ **

**_“What is last name?” Zoe inquired. “Jackson, he says his name is Percy Jackson” Artemis said. “Sally Jackson’s kid?” Zoe asked, shocked. “Yes, that’s why I’ve decided to let him stay, Ms. Jackson was a truly kind woman” Artemis said, “But Percy wasn’t born like most men, his body is like ours”._ **

**_“He’s transgender” Zoe noted._ **

**_A lot of hunters were transgender, even some being Genderfluid._ **

**_“Yes, he is” Artemis nodded, “We’ll allow him to stay however long he’d like to”._ **

**_And so, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and eventually those months turned into years._ **

**_Percy had been staying with the hunters for three hundred years now. Many other goddesses and a few gods knew of Percy being with the hunters, one of the few gods being Apollo, Artemis’ brother._ **

**_At first, many believed the hunters to be joking when saying they were letting a boy stay with them, but once they got to know who Percy is, they understood why Artemis let him stay and travel with them._ **

**_After about twenty years after Percy first began his stay with the hunters, he was officially asked to join and be one of Artemis’ hunters._ **

**_He and Zoe had formed a close bond rather quickly, much to a lot of the other hunters’ surprise. They seemed to be almost joined at the hip, it was rare to see one without the other._ **

**_Artemis had gotten him proper binders and sports bras, after talking with her twin, and her powers lied with turning people into women and different animals, but not turning people in men. Otherwise, she’d help Percy by doing that. Percy doesn’t trust any of the other gods with his secret, and Artemis respects his choice and promises to keep it to herself and all of the hunters do the same._ **

**_Even after two hundred years, no one, not even Artemis, knew who Percy’s other parent is, only know of his mother, Sally Jackson._ **

**_But soon, that’ll change when they go to Camp Half-Blood, for the first time with Percy._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Set romantic ship for this story, residing Percy, is Percabeth. It’ll be much later, as Annabeth is still a child and Percy is over two hundred years old. But do keep in mind that Percy still has a child-like mentality to him, this will be elaborated more on later/

**_They walked in a group, chatting amongst themselves. The only man in the group walked in between Zina and Zoe, just behind Artemis._ **

**_“We’re here!” Zina announced to the rest of the group._ **

**_Just ahead sat the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Artemis had Percy stay close to her. As they approached where the campers were, they were greeted by Chiron._ **

**_“Lady Artemis” Chiron respectfully bowed to the goddess. “Chiron” She greeted him with a warm smile. “Who’s this?” The teacher curiously looked at Percy. “This is Percy, my adoptive son” She put an arm around his shoulders. “It’s nice to meet you, Percy” Chiron stated._ **

**_“Would you like to explore the camp?” Artemis asked Percy, who nodded with an excited look. “Then you may need a guide” Chiron playfully said, gesturing for a blond girl and a blonde boy to come over. “Percy, meet Annabeth and Luke, Annabeth and Luke, meet Percy, Artemis’ son” Chiron introduced each of them._ **

**_“A pleasure to meet you, Percy” Luke said, shaking Percy’s hand and Annabeth did the same. “Same here” Percy smiled softly._ **

**_“Would you two mind guiding Percy around the camp?” Chiron asked. “No, not at all” Luke stated, and Annabeth shook her head. “Come this way” Luke, Percy, and Annabeth started making their way to a field with archery targets were set up across from where quivers were stood up in a case._ **

**_“Hey, Luke” A blonde boy waved to him before going back to helping another camper with the bow._ **

**_“This is the archery field, and over there is fighting arena”_ **

**_**************_ **

**_About an hour later, the three demigods sat in the Artemis cabin, sitting on Percy’s bunk. The cabin was cleared out as the other hunters were busy doing activities around the camp, but his mother and closets friend, Zoe, were doing private talk with Chiron. About something that they couldn’t discuss with anyone else._ **

**_“Alright, alright, you win” Luke laughed, placing his hand of cards onto the pile. After Percy also placed his cards onto the pile, Annabeth scooped them up and began shuffling them._ **

**_“What’s it like being the only dude in an all-girl group?” Luke asked. “It’s not that difficult, to be honest, I can relate to them” Percy stated, “They’re my really big family”._ **

**_“And that’s not even counting the other huge side” Annabeth laughed._ **

**_“If you don’t mind us, well me, asking, but do you know who your father is?” Annabeth inquired, passing out cards for a new hand. “No” Percy’s tone made it clear it wasn’t something he wished to continue speaking about._ **

**_But the conversation was also cut off when Zina, Zoe, and another hunter, Alexandria, came into the cabin._ **

**_“Hey, brat” Alexandria playfully ruffled Percy’s hair, taking off their jacket and placing it on their bunk. “Alex” Percy whined, attempting, but failing, to fix his messy hair._ **

**_Alexandria laughed, plopping onto Zoe’s bunk, their boots hitting each other. “Oh, Alex, meet Luke and Annabeth” Percy introduced his new friends to her, “What’s up?” Alexandria grabbed Zoe’s pillow, laying on it._ **

**_“Don’t get that dirty” Zina tossed her own jacket onto her bunk. “I won’t” Alexandria mumbled with their face pressed into the pillow._ **

**_***_ **

**_Later that evening, the hunters and campers gathered at the Big House for dinner. The hunters sat at Artemis’ table and the campers sat with their siblings, the usual._ **

**_Percy sat in the middle of Zoe and Zina, Alexandria sitting across from him. Alexandria’s sister took a seat next to them, obviously peeved. “What’s got you so upset?” Alexandria asked in the middle of bites. “That jackass Jacob” Jessa, Alexandria’s sister, explained, rubbing her temples to attempt to get some of the tension away._ **

**_“I’ll explain later” Zina leaned over and whispered to Percy, who nodded in response._ **

**_Percy glanced around the room, taking it all in. He spotted the Aphrodite table, seeing several teens talking amongst each other, quite a few of them having mirrors and make-up pulled out; it seemed some of them were helping their fellow siblings out with their make-up or even just explaining what it is._ **

**_He spotted Annabeth at the Athena table, talking with her brother, Malcom Pace._ **

**_He saw Luke sitting at the Hermes cabin, the table not having enough space to hold all the kids that it needed to._ **

**_He than glanced over to the Hephaestus cabin, spotting Charles “Charlie” Beckendorf, who he met earlier, and thought was really nice; standing next to Charlie was Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite._ **

**_His was brought out of his thoughts when Zoe started speaking to him._ **


End file.
